


How do We Know Each Other?

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You meet a very nice ginger. He's very vain, yet caring when it comes to you. Do you really love him? Or do you love his beauty?





	

You look around, not noticing anything around you. The dark room filled with a light lavender. Almost white. You can't help but feel intimidated by the color. No where you've been has this color been painted so lightly onto the walls. The walls had small, delicate flowers painted onto it. You looked around, rubbing the back of your head. 

_What's going on?_

You began to feel your eyes dart against each wall. A small knock is heard against your room. 

A ginger, his hair spiked up, yet calmly combed down, his hair like the color of a fire, dancing around. He smiles as he looks at you. You begin to look at him closer, the freckles he had, painted perfectly on his face. His skin, a perfect pale, yet tan mix. As if he worked on himself heavily. 

He had on a beautiful deep lilac. a emerald green overcoat.

"Hello ________! You look, better today!"

His words, spoken harshly as they cut into your mind. You began to sit up. You felt dizzy, yet you managed. 

"Where.. where am I?"

"Well you're in the hospital Silly!"

"Why.. why am I here?"

"You don't.." his words left off, as he looked at you, you saw the pain in his eyes as his breathing slowed "remember?"

"What.. what? Who are you? Whe-ere am I? What don't I rem-mem-ber?" Your words felt cut up, you were scared.

The ginger man spoke once again in a hushed tone.

"________, you almost died! You were in a crash! You were hurt horribly! The plane went down, your head almost smashed into the seat in front of you! Luckily I went in and carried you out!"

"We? What was _I_  doing on a plane?"

"It.. we were going out of state for your birthday! Tell me you remember!"


End file.
